smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Greninja
'Character Info' The fully-evolved form of one of Kalos’ starter Pokemon, Greninja is often considered the best of the three leaving both Chesnaught and Delphox in its dust. With a ninja-like design Greninja is a speedy Pokemon known for being able to change its type based on whatever attack its using with the Protean ability and it can compress water into the form of shurikens to throw. A small number of Greninja have the ability to bond with their trainer on a deeper level and gain access to a legendary form, Ash-Greninja. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Greninja will stretch itself up into the air performing a ninjutsu pose. Down Taunt: Greninja will pose upright balancing on one foot. Greninja will hold out its arms to its sides palms up as small fountains of water release from its palms. This is one of those rare taunts that can actually deal damage with the fountains dealing 1%-2% damage. Side Taunt: Greninja will shake its head around as its tongue whips out around it. 'Entrance' Greninja will pop out of a Poke Ball already in the midst of performing a ninjutsu hand sign which causes a small burst of water to pop around him. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a skin cap of the top bits of Greninja’s head with its ear fins. Victory Poses # Greninja will perform the move Double Team to briefly create afterimages of itself as Greninja quickly moves around. # Greninja will perform a series of ninjutsu hand signs as water bursts from its hands as a result. # Greninja will flip about in the air and cross its arms upon landing. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Water Shuriken: Greninja will form a shuriken made solely of water and throw it forward. The more you charge this move the more damage it will do, but the slower it goes and with less range as well. That said, when fully charged the Water Shuriken can hit multiple times with the last hit being more powerful than the rest. 'Side Special' Shadow Sneak: A quick ninjutsu hand sign will see Greninja sink into his own shadow. For a short couple seconds you can hold down the control stick to move around Greninja as it stealthily sneaks around the stage. All Greninja can do during this time is walk, jump, and taunt, but when you consider that one of its taunts can actually do damage it really does have a way to attack too. When the attack button is released Greninja will jump back up from the shadows making this a move that’s pretty damn helpful for recovery. If Greninja comes back with the shadow set next to an opponent he’ll attack them on his way back from the shadows. 'Up Special' Hydro Pump: You could call this a water version of Pikachu’s Quick Attack as Greninja fires a jetstream of water from one palm propelling through the air before firing a second jetstream of water through the other palm. Unlike Pikachu’s Quick Attack, Greninja can use this move to travel in the same direction twice, but still has the option to travel in different directions with each stream of water. A downside though is that Greninja immediately starts to plummet down to the ground after the second stream of water finishes. 'Down Special' Substitute: Taking on a defensive ninja stance, Greninja is just waiting for someone to try and attack it. If an opponent does try to strike, Greninja will vanish into the above as a Substitute doll falls down in Greninja’s place taking the hit. Greninja will then immediately counterattack with a kick against the opponent. This kick can come from different angles depending on how you tilt the control stick after the Substitute doll gets triggered by an attack. 'Final Smash' Secret Ninja Attack: Through the power of its Battle Bond, Greninja will shift into its Ash-Greninja form as he ninjutsu signs a blast of water in front of it which can launch any opponents who are there up into the air where they become cinematically trapped. At this point Ash-Greninja will begin slashing at the opponent with several slashes, kicks, and palm strikes as the moon lights up the background behind them. Ash-Greninja will end it all with one final kick from above as the strike sends them falling down with a meteor smash below where even if they hit a platform they’ll be sent flying back up with knockback. Just as the final smash ends, Ash-Greninja’s Battle Bond comes to an end and transforms back into its normal form. Extra Skill Mat Block: A stomp on the floor will cause a tatami floor mat to rise up from below and send an opponent in front of Greninja flying skyward leaving them open to being chased by Greninja up into the air for a series of attacks. This move can also be used to reflect some projectile attacks up into the air as well with greater speed. This Extra Skill however cannot be used when Greninja is in the air. Alternate Costumes # Default # Red - Greninja’s skin will become red and its tongue a lighter shade of red. # Purple - Greninja’s skin will become a dark purple and its tongue a light pink. # Green - Greninja’s skin will become a dark forest green and its tongue a lighter neon green. # Pink - Greninja’s skin will become a light pink and its tongue neon pink. # Gray - Greninja’s skin will become a silvery-gray and its tongue white. # Orange - Greninja’s skin will become orange and its tongue yellow. # Shiny Froakie - Based off Froakie’s Shiny form, Greninja’s skin will become light blue. # Shiny Frogadier - Based off Frogadier’s Shiny form, Greninja’s skin will become dark blue. # Shiny Greninja - Based off its Shiny form, Greninja’s skin will become black and its tongue a dark red. Other Notes Greninja can crawl, wall cling, and wall jump.